cdaftermathfandomcom-20200213-history
Medical Supplies
Medical Supplies Those are supplies you can use to heal yourself or your friends with. They are most likely to find in Medical Loot, in Hospitals. There are many different kinds of Medical Supplies, and I'm going to show them to you :D. Syringes There are currently 5 Syringes in the game. Their names are; # Empty Syringe / 9935 # Morphine Syringe / 9936 # Adrenaline Syringe / 9944 # RBI Cure Syringe / 9937 # RBI Syringe / 9942 Empty Syringe You can use it on a Zombie with Mouse02 (Right-click), then you will get a RBI Syringe. You can also craft it with an RBI Bottle/RBI Cure Bottle then you will get a RBI Syringe/RBI Cure Syringe. It can be rarely found in Residental and Rare Residental Loot, but very often in Medical Loot. Morphine Syringe You can only find it in Medical Loot, it is used to heal your broken legs, simply hold right click. You can find it in the "Bravo Loot Crate" Adrenaline Syringe You can find it in Medical Loot, hold right click to gain some extra effects like speed and strength. You can also find it in the "Charlie Loot Crate" RBI Cure Syringe It can be found in Medical Loot, but also in the "Alpha Loot Crate". Right click to cure RBI Infection; If this shows up you have been infected with RBI, use the Syringe to cure it! RBI Syringe I already told you how to get it, now it's time for you to learn what it can do. You can craft it with Magazines for your guns to get an Infected Magazine, don't craft it with small magazines! Use the big ones! If you shoot a player there's a chance to infect him with RBI wich will damage him over time. Bottles There isn't much to tell about those Bottles, you can craft them (RBI Cure Bottle, RBI Bottle) with Empty Syringes to get an RBI Cure or RBI Syringe. You can get them in Medical Loot. Bleeding If you are fighting something and get hit, there is a chance that you are bleeding out. Like the RBI Effect it shows up on the right of your screen; If this shows up, you need to use a Bandage, Medpack or a Clean Rag. Medpack The Medpack is problably one of the oldest items in The Crafting Dead. You use it by holding right-click, it heals 8 Hearts and stops Bleeding. It spawns in Police Loot and also Medical loot with a 4 and 19% chance. Bandage The Bandage Heals only 2 Hearts and stops bleeding but is more common than the Medpack it has a 1% chance to spawn in Residental Loot, a 2% chance to spawn in Rare Residental Loot, a 29% chance to spawn in Medical Loot and a 8% chance to spawn in Police Loot. So it's easier to find and makes more sense to use if you are only bleeding out, if you are in a fight and low on health you should use something wich also heals you! Rags Rags are the most common medical supply. You can use clothes, by holding right click, they will drop some clean and dirty Rags. There are 3 Types of Rags, Clean Rags, Dirty Rags and Bloody Rags. When you use a Clean Rag it will become a bloody Rag. You can clean a bloody Rag using a Water source, same for Dirty Rags. You use them by holding right click to stop bleeding. A clean Rag has a 0,1% chance of spawning in Residental Loot, 1% in Rare Residental, 24% in Medical Loot, 4% in Police Loot. A dirty Rag has a 4% chance in Residental, 3% Rare Residental, 34% in Medical. A bloody Rag doesn't spawn anywhere. You can only create it by using a clean Rag. It doesn't heal any hearts. xD Bloodbag Makeshift Splint the makeshiftsplint is also one of the items that heals your broken leg, it can be found in medical loot or be crafted using wood logs + rags or wood logs + rope SOON Effects Category:Medicine __FORCETOC__